Dragon's Guards
by SapphireCrimsonSora
Summary: Apollo Justice, the lawyer defeated Former Queen Ga'ran of Khura'in. The Kingdom of Khura'in lived in peace but the unknown group of assassins try to kill Apollo. Klavier Gavin arrived in Khura'in as an ace attorney as well as the mysterious girl. Who is the mastermind of the assassination and what is their reason?
1. Prologue

This is the AU of Ace Attorney but with a twist. In this story, they have characters, fan charaters(Mary-Sue or Gary Stu if you like) and random characters from other anime, cartoon or games. Warning! Spoiler Alert! Watch or play Ace Attorney first. Plus, this is ApolloXKlavier.

Also, if you notice that I deleted and repost it, someone gave an abusive comment. I removed his comment but I still have the evidence to prove it. So, please send me a private message if you have a problem. Remember, it's fanfiction. You can write whatever you want in your imagination.

Enjoy the story.

Prologue

"Ah! You're here. Good to see you again!"

"Nice to meet you but you do know that I retired my old job, don't you?"

"Indeed but you're the only person to know this person."

"... This is..."

"Yes, you need to protect him from the assassins. We don't have the information who is the mastermind but we already asked your boss' permission. He said that if you accept this mission. Will you accept?"

"... I know this person very well... Alright, I'll do it."

"Tren bien... You're going to Khura'in."

(Wildfang – Janne De Arc)


	2. Episode 1

Episode 1 – First Arrival At Khura'in

"Klavier... Why did you betray your only family?"

"It's not like I'm betraying you! You did awful things like framing Herr Wright for forgeries, killing innocent girls' fathers, using me and lying to your own apprentice! Why you do this, Kristoph?!"

"I did it... To shut them up. I'm the only one who raised you, fed you and paid your tuitions to graduate from law school. And thus, this is what you gave me! In prison and a death row!"

"I didn't know what to do, brother!"

"Stop! You're not my little brother that I know! You're a bastard!"

Klavier's eyes widened up as he sat up from the seat, panting as he remembered the argument with his older brother, Kristoph Gavin from two years ago. It was horrible and sad that they didn't say a proper farewell each other. To forget his memory, he took out his IPhone while it's in airplane mode, decided to watch the news where his rivalry attorney, Apollo Justice unveiled the truth of the Former Queen's Assassination and Minister Justice's murder case last three months.

 _"Breaking News at Khura'in:_

 _Apollo Justice, a 24-year-old ace attorney and Mr. Phoenix Wright's apprentice revealed the whole truth about Former Queen Amara's assassination, Defiant Dragons and Minister Justice Inga Khruul Khurain's death. All the questions combined in one, single answer of the truth culprit. It was all Queen Ga'ran Sigatar Khura'in. She created lies and difficult questions to defend herself from him. As a result, Apollo Justice answered all with true evidences. Now, the Former Queen Ga'ran was arrested and imprisoned for her life. To rebuild the Khura'inese legal system, Former Queen Amara's and Dhurke Sadhmandi's son, Prosecutor Nahyuta Sadhmandi ruled Khura'in as a regent while his sister, Princess Rayfa Padma Khura'in trained to be the future queen. As for Apollo Justice, he stayed in Khura'in and volunteered as their lawyer. Even though, he's the only one. The royal family decided to hire the foreign lawyers from other countries. To all lawyers, you'll be welcome and work in Khura'in."_

'Nice one, Herr Forehead," Klavier smiled in his thoughts.

*Ding-dong! Ding-dong!*

"Please fasten up your seat belt. The plane will land at Khura'in shortly." the pilot announced.

(Don't Think Twice – Hikaru Utada)

Klavier sighed as he followed the pilot's instruction. In 30 minutes, Klavier took his mauve luggage and went out of the airplane. In a sunny day, he wore his sunglasses. He walked to the airport as he met someone who is waiting.

"Prosecutor Klavier Gavin, it's good to see again," Nahyuta smiled with a bow.

Klavier bowed with respect. "Me too, Prosecutor Sahdmandi. Actually, you can call me 'Klavier' if we're not in court and also, I'm an acting lawyer in one year. Herr Edgeworth told me that you only have one ace attorney," he remembered.

"Indeed, Apollo worked three months here. Somehow, there's another one who wants to work with him," he nodded.

"Really? Who is it?" Klavier raised a brow.

"Hello..." a 16-year-old woman walked towards to them. Her maid outfit is gothic as her short, violet dress, black apron with flower patterns, black stockings and violet high heels with ribbons and rhinestones. Her red scarf tied her collar with light blue star brooch. As well as her headband from her dark blue hair matched on her dress. Her right eye is light blue and cyan. While her left covered by a flower with red and purple. "Happaraki, my name is Alyas Mizunagi. I'm a maid and a defense attorney," she greeted with her melodic voice.

"It's nice to meet you, Fraulein Mizunagi," Klavier greeted and smiled kindly in return.

"Shall we go to the carriage?" Nahyuta asked.

"A carriage? Riding with two horses like the fairy tale?" Alyas guessed.

"Yes. In Khura'in, we only have a few cars. The horses or yaks are adequate as long as the owners take care of them," he explained.

"I rode a horse since I was a kid. It was really fun," Klavier commented.

As the three of them rode on a carriage, the rider whipped the two horses with a handle of rope as the horses began to move on the road. The ride is only one hour. Alyas is playing her PS Vita with her earphones on. While Klavier is sightseeing at the forests and bazaars. Unlike Germany, Borginia or Paris, it was his first time that he went into an Asian country. He took some pictures from his digital camera as well as selfie.

"It's a wonderful country without Ga'ran," Nahyuta muttered.

"Ga'ran? You mean your aunt, right? I heard the news that Apollo defeated her in court. All the people went crazy for him as their hero," Klavier chuckled.

"I know. That's why all the people needs him for the true legal system. He's the only attorney they have. That's why Alyas volunteered. She's actually a high school student," Nahyuta explained.

"A high school student?! Is it legal to work as a lawyer?" Klavier questioned with surprise and curious.

"Normal students can't be lawyers without college degree but Alyas' school is different," Nahyuta added.

"I'm from Hope Peak's Academy... Third year and graduating student," Alyas spoke up as she removed on her earphone and paused her game.

"Hope Peak's Academy? I heard that it's a prestigious school for the most talented students who called 'Ultimates'," Klavier remembered.

Alyas nodded. "Yes... After my second year, the headmaster offered us the Advanced Bar Exams, an insane exam that gives scholarship, work fulltime jobs and avoid studies at school. If one of the students failed, they have normal classes."

"That means you passed the exam and worked as a lawyer. Why you want to become a lawyer?"

"Because I want to help the innocents who were falsely accused and kick the true murders' asses. Well, I also helped the people for the environment problems."

"She did very well in courts. She volunteered to help rebuild the Khura'inese Legal System. I'm impressed that a foreigner volunteered," Nahyuta smiled.

"Since you heard a little thing about me, you're a former rock star with your band, 'The Gavinners'. Are your fan girls still gone crazy about you?" Alyas asked.

"Rock Star or not, they're still the same. Last year, someone sent her used underwear as her present. Prosecutor Blackquill and Prosecutor Sebastian shocked and disgusted by it," Klavier replied.

"Polkunka! That's insane. What did you do?" Nahyuta gasped.

"I just signed my music CD and put it on her present. I asked my maid to return to the owner of her gift. I don't know why she did that," Klavier concluded.

"You didn't accept the panty from your fan. It's fine. 'Cuz you're not a sicko. Plus, you're a real gentleman, not a pervert," Alyas commented and Nahyuta sighed in relief.

As they arrived at Justice Law Office, they went out of the carriage and brought their luggages. Nahyuta knocked the door. No one answered.

"Hmm... How strange. Apollo is always open in the office every morning. Guess that we arrived early," Nahyuta wondered.

"He needs plenty of sleep. That's for sure," Klavier guessed.

"Bakit may amoy ako ng lason dito? (Why I smell the poison here?)" Alyas mumbled in Filipino as she broke the doorknob without a second thought and opened the door quickly.

Nahyuta and Klavier dumbfounded for her disrespect action.

"Fraulein Mizunagi, you shouldn't do that. That's tress-"

"APOLLO!"

Klavier and Alyas heard Nahyuta's scream his adopted brother's name. They glanced to unconscious Apollo on the ground, vommited purple blood. They were frightened as they went to him. Nahyuta carried Apollo. Alyas checked Apollo's pulse and felt his beats.

"He's alive but in danger," she said as she took out a small bottle of pink liquid. She opened his mouth and poured it in.

Noticing that Apollo is drinking it and coughed with a little red blood. "Please take him to the nearest hospital. I'll handle here," Alyas suggested.

"What about you?" Klavier asked.

"Just go!" Alyas yelled.

The boys had no choice but to save Apollo. They carried him to the carriage as they rode to the nearest hospital. At the emergency room, Klavier carried Apollo and placed on the bed.

"Can someone call the doctor?! Apollo got poisoned!" Klavier panicked.

"I'm here!" the doctor rushed to Apollo. He has navy blue hair and eyes, wearing a lab coat, black sweater, brown pants and black leather shoes. He used his stepescope to hear his heartbeat. "He's stable. Please stay away for a while as we attempted to get the poison out," he requested.

In thirty minutes, Nahyuta and Klavier sat on the chairs to wait the doctor.

"Prosecutor Sahdmanhi, did something terrible happen to Apollo?" Klavier questioned.

"Last month, he collapsed due overwork but this is the first time he got poisoned. I don't know if someone tried to assassinate him or it's only food poisoning," Nahyuta replied.

The doctor came in with a smile. "Mr. Justice is safe now," he announced as the boys relieved and stood up. "Somehow, we only checked his health. There's no trace of poison."

"What?! Well, I remembered that Apollo vomited purple blood and Alyas drank him some pink liquid," Klavier surprised.

"Pink liquid? Ah! Alyas is here. No wonder the poison is gone," the doctor wondered.

"You know Alyas?"

"Yes, I ordered the antidotes for removing the poison from her older brother."

"I see... I didn't know she has a brother."

"How's Apollo?" Nahyuta asked worriedly.

"He's alright. He slept peacefully. When he wakes up, he can discharge if you like, Your Highness. You can go to him," the doctor answered politely.

"Thank you, Dr. Kusama," Nahyuta thanked.

Dr. Kusama bowed as he left for his next duty. Klavier heard by the doctor's surname and realized that he's a Japanese. Nahyuta and Klavier went to the room where Apollo is asleep on his bed, covered his body with a warm blanket. Until, Nahyuta's IPhone rang.

"Excuse me, Klavier. I have an urgent phone call," Nahyuta excused himself as he left the room.

Klavier understood him. So, he sat on the chair, next to the bed. He looked at Apollo's cute face. Apollo is still the same that he first met him at the park. Even though, he has a little eye bags come from overwork in Khura'in. As for his hair, still has the unique horns style. Apollo groaned as he moved to the side as he drooled. Klavier chuckled by his cuteness again. He closed Apollo's mouth. And then, Apollo shoved Klavier's hand as he cuddled the pillow.

"Nahyuta, it's still early," he mumbled in his sleep.

"Good morning, Herr Forehead!" Klavier greeted cheerfully.

Apollo fully awakened as he heard Klavier's voice. He jumped and fell off from the bed by surprise. He looked at him. "What the heck?!"

"Oh! Apollo, you're awake," Nahyuta appeared as he closed the door. "We saw you in the office that you were poisoned. Ema called that the coffee was poison."

"Poison on my coffee. That was Ms. Ihatu!" Apollo shocked.

"Ms. Ihatu? Who's that?" Klavier raised a brow.

"She's my client's twin sister. She brought some pancakes for me and had breakfast first but I didn't know that she attempted to kill me," Apollo answered.

"That's very reckless of you. Anyway, Alyas is already at the trial as your behalf," Nahyuta said.

"Alyas? I didn't meet her before. I should check on her and the trial. I don't feel the side effects of the poison. Just perfectly fine by Prosecutor Gavin's sudden surprise, though," Apollo got up as he stretched his arms and back.

"Alright, I shall tell Dr. Kusama to discharge you," Nahyuta nodded.

In ten minutes, Dr. Kusama checked up on Apollo as he agreed to discharge from the hospital and gave papers to sign. After Apollo signed the papers, he went to the Hall of Justice with Klavier and Nahyuta. As they entered the court, the trial already begun.

"So, you said that I poisoned him with Poison Ivy and Nightshade. Where's your proof?!" a woman in red kimono with orange hair glared Alyas, her apron changed black jacket.

"Here!" Alyas showed up the paper of the chemical report and a single thread of orange hair. "The poison from Halo Helo Case and attempt killing Mr. Justice are the same poison you used. As for the hair, it matched from yesterday and today. Blame for your hair fall, Ms. Ihatu! 'Cause only you can access to go everywhere, but not Ms. Iluvu!"

"Objection! What if Ms. Iluvu is accomplice?! Surely that they're sisters in crime!" Prosecutor Payne argued.

"Objection! Ms. Iluvu loves her sister but she even loves her boyfriend and can't escape the jail with the guards. Furthermore, I have a witness that he saw Ms. Ihatsu's crime and he's already here. Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Apollo Justice is back from the death!" Alyas glanced at Apollo as everyone followed and surprised.

"Mr. Justice, you survived from the poison!" the Khura'inese judge dumbfounded.

"That's impossible! The poison takes minutes! I'm pretty sure someone possessed him!" Ms. Ihatu shocked.

"You nincompoop! I'm still in training and my mother is here! How dare you speak like that?!" Princess Rayfa shouted angrily.

Apollo walked towards the defense bench, beside Alyas. He folded his arms. "I'm not dead nor possess. Ms. Ihatu and I had a breakfast and put poison in my coffee without noticing it. Even more, I heard that you said about the poison's time limit," he glared at Ms. Ihatsu.

"What?! Oh my! I didn't say anything!" Ms. Ihatu lied.

Alyas pulled out her IPhone and played the record with the speaker.

"That's impossible! The poison takes minutes! I'm pretty sure someone possessed him!"

"Bitch!" Ms. Ihatu hissed.

Alyas shook her head. "I did for what is right," she pointed at Ms. Ihatu. "You must confess your crime and atone your sins, you evil witch!"

Ms. Ihatu terrified that her kimono burned and her hair became frizzy. Lastly, she screamed in terror. After the bailiff arrested her, Ms. Iluvu stood on the stand.

"Well, the trial ended and now, I must announce the verdict... I announced that Ms. Iluvu is..."

NOT GUILTY

The butterflies from the pool of soul flew above and around as they blessed Ms. Iluvu with innocent.

"This court is now adjourned," the judge slammed his hammer gently.

"No! I was defeated by a rookie!" Gaspen Payne whined.

"I suggested that you need to study law again, Prosecutor Payne. The court is not a gamble for gold. It shines the truth and bring them to justice like a sun. Just like Mr. Justice, Dhurke's little sunny dragon beat the hell out of the Dark Queen," Alyas said.

"Wow! I like your reasoning, Fraulein Mizunagi. What about you, Herr Forehead?" Klavier asked Apollo with a smile.

Apollo blushed as he looked at her with a kind smile. "I got touched by your words, Alyas. Thanks for the continuation of the trial and defend Ms. Iluvu," he thanked.

"OMG! I forgot you're here the whole time!" Alyas jolted.

"Yeah... By the way, thanks for saving me from the poison," he added.

"Mr. Justice, I apologized for my sister's action," Ms. Iluvu came in and apologized.

"It's not your fault, . Since your sister is the true Helo's killer, are you going to face her?" Apollo asked worriedly.

"Of course, she's my sister after all. Everyone has a reason, even it's painful," Ms. Iluvu replied honestly.

"Ja..." Klavier agreed sadly that Ms. Iluvu's reason related to his brother.

"You really do love your sister. It's not too late. You can go ahead," Apollo smiled.

Suddenly, the doors busted open as the guard appeared in a panic.

"Your Highness, there's a terrorist who killed our men and Ms. Ihatu!" he shouted.

"What?!" Nahyuta shocked.

"Please protect Princess Rayfa and Former Queen Amara-"

*BANG!*

The guard warned but he got shot on the head. All the people screamed in fear. Former Queen Amara hugged Princess Rayfa for protection.

"Guards, protect my family and the people!" Nahyuta commanded.

"Yes, sire!" the guards ran to them and stayed on guard.

A man in black with his mask walked into the trial. He glanced to the surrounding, starring at Apollo. Thus, he pointed his shotgun at him and pulled the trigger. Klavier dashed and shielded Apollo from the bullet. He got shot at the back. The terrorist attempted to shoot again but Alyas hit him on the head with a large, clay pot, broke into pieces and knocked out.

"Oh my gosh! Klavier, are you hurt?!" Apollo panicked.

"Chill, Herr Forehead. I'm wearing bullet proof vest. I didn't feel the pain," Klavier said as he lifted his shirt a little to show his bullet proof vest.

Apollo sighed in relief. "That was traumatizing."

"Your Mercifulness, Your Benevolence, are you two alright?" Alyas asked.

"We're alright. My daughter is still in shock. We need to return to the palace," Former Queen Amara answered.

"Mother, what about the terriost and the victims?" Rayfa asked.

"I'll handle them soon. We should go home safely," Nahyuta replied as the royal family readied to go. "You too, Apollo, Klavier and Alyas."

The royal family, Apollo, Klavier and Alyas went to the palace. Princess Rayfa and Queen Amara rested to their private quarters. One hour later, Apollo and Klavier sat on the sofa at the living room. Apollo felt frustrated about what happened this day.

"I can't believe about what happened today... Ms. Iluvu might mourn to her sister's death," he mumbled.

"Nahyuta and Alyas went back to the hall of justice to recheck the crime scene and the terrorist's mass murder. I thought..." Apollo paused for a while as he remembered that the terrorist targeted his gun at him.

Klavier noticed Apollo's fear. He patted Apollo's shoulder. "It's over, Herr Forehead. They arrested him and your brother interviewed him about the mass massacre."

"I know but why the terrorist tried to kill me?"

"That... I don't know. Everyone treated you as the voice of justice and revealed Ga'ran's evil scheme. Since I'm here in one year, I'll protect you."

"You're not my bodyguard. You're a rock star prosecutor with glamorous looks," Apollo annoyed from Klavier's prince charming looks.

Klavier chuckled. "You reminded me of Ema but I'm serious. Herr Wright, Fraulein Cykes, Fraulein Trucy and your other friends waited for you to return. Prosecutor Sahmandi, his family and the Defiant Dragons don't want to lose you as their part of the family. You're very important to them, Apollo."

Apollo blushed that Klavier called him by his first name. Most importantly, his reason about everyone cares for him. "Alright but I can take care myself. I should ask Datz about self-defence."

"Ja, he's your father's right-hand man, right? By the way, I heard you said my name after I saved you. It makes me happy," Klavier grinned happily.

Apollo blushed, even redder. "That's because I don't want you to die so soon. You have a family back home."

"Unfortunately... My parents are dead. I lived alone."

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't know."

"It's alright. Past is in the past. Guess we didn't know each other very well. How about we start a friendship? It's okay to open up the good ones but I'm not prepare for the bad ones."

"I agreed. Let's get to know each other."

The boys chatted a few things that they like and dislike, something that are good memories. Meanwhile at the detention center, Nahyuta and Alyas talked to the terrorist about why he did but he refused to speak. Nahyuta slammed his fist with his holy bead necklace.

"I shall repeat the question. Why you murdered the guards and Ms. Ihatu?!"

"Like I said, I will not answer to Dhurke's puppy!" the terrorist shouted outrageously.

Alyas put her two fingers on her left side of the head and glared. "Did the masked client hire you to assassinate Apollo? You killed them to move out of the way. You're a serial killer, not a professional assassin, ya know."

The terrorist startled as Nahyuta noticed the reaction.

"I hinted correctly. Listen, there is no escape of your death. If you murdered the guards, your death row will be in three months. However, killing Ms. Iluvu's sister that is imprisoned in forty year, you'll die straight ahead. Isn't it right, Prosecutor Sahmandi?" she smirked.

"The DC Act changed but the charge of serial killing remained there. Now, tell us. Who hired you?!" Nahyuta demanded.

The terrorist became stressful and frightened as he shivered in fear. Alyas is correct after all. A serial killer like him could not escape from death. He opened his mouth to tell the truth but a collar around his neck beeped slowly. "No! No! No! I didn't say someone! Not yet! Please! Save me-"

"Duck!" Alyas grabbed Nahyuta and hid under the table.

*SLASH!*

The table was painted in blood. Alyas pushed the table off the ground. Nahyuta looked around as he spotted the terrorist's head rolled to his foot and the body fell as his nerve vibrated the finger. They were horrified from the terrorist was killed instantly.

"Prosecutor Sahmandi, Alyas, are you-AAAAAAHH!" Ema screamed.

"Grr! Ah shit! I can't seek through his mind that who's the culprit," Alyas growled.

"Nevermind that! Who killed him?!" Nahyuta shouted as he stood up.

Alyas shrugged as she investigated the terrorist's cadaver. Something caught in her eye. She took a bloody, black collar with her gloved hand and analysed it. The three blades appeared from the inside of the collar. "Yikes! That's how it killed," she commented. She looked the outside that she noticed the logo 'T' on the middle. She took out the plastic bag from her pocket and put the collar in it. Next, she placed her hand on the terrorist's forehead. "No luck," she sighed.

"Find anything, Alyas?" Nahyuta questioned.

"Only the collar is the murder weapon. Pretty high-tech who invented this. Here..." she gave it to him.

Nahyuta looked at it. "Detective Skye, are you alright?"

"Oh! Yes, Prosecutor Sahmandi!" Ema surprised as she returned to her state.

"Good... I like you to search this in the internet," Nahyuta commanded as he gave the plastic-covered collar to Ema.

"Of course! I'm very curious about this thing. I'll be extra-careful," she said.

Alyas and Nahyuta went out of the detention center as they let the police do the investigation and clean up. They walked to the hallway.

"How did you seek through his mind?" Nahyuta asked but he saw her serious eyes that she said 'no comment' or 'you remember what I told you'. "My apologies. I shouldn't ask about it."

"I know. Sadly, the mastermind didn't reveal the face to the terrorist... How's your aunt doing?"

"With hallucinations and delusions, she's still unstable. Why you ask?"

"Just theories that are impossible. Apollo's enemies were Kristoph Gavin, the Phantom and her. Two men were executed a long time."

"I disgraced Kristoph Gavin's forgeries but felt bad for Klavier. He's the only family he had. We talked a little two years ago."

"Yeah... Anyway, I'm hungry," Alyas pouted.

"We have dinner at the royal palace. Also, Klavier and Apollo. Lady Behleeb and the chefs served the best dishes in Khura'in," Nahyuta smiled.

"Yaaay!" Alyas cheered as she raised her arms and jumped like a jolly kid.

In 7:30 pm at the royal dining room, the royal family, Klavier, Apollo and Alyas sat on their seats and ate the feast from Mrs. Inmee's best dishes that she served on the long, rectangular table. They enjoyed a few chats while eating. Klavier and Alyas felt the experience of the happy family.

"Nahyuta, why you stole my green peppers?" Apollo glared at his adopted older brother childishly.

"You whined them before and I still had my hobby to eat those," Nahyuta said as he ate the green peppers. Klavier chuckled for seeing brotherly mischief.

"Drill Head, do you have a family back home?" Princess Rayfa asked to Klavier.

"I had a mother and an older brother but they weren't here in this world," Klavier responded with a sad smile.

"Oh! I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Your Benevolence."

"My family have on-and-off relationship except my twin younger sister. She's very cheery at all times," Alyas replied quickly.

"A twin? Is she the same as you?" Rayfa surprised.

"A little. She dyed her hair pink."

"Pink is my favourite colour as well as my daughter," Former Queen Amara smiled as she took a sip of her tea.

Klavier noticed the plate and chopsticks at Apollo's side. "Is there another guest?" he pointed.

"That would be me!" Datz popped and do the chicken martial art pose. "Uncle Datz Are'bal!"

"Uncle?" Apollo and Nahyuta tilted their heads for confusion.

"He is my husband's best friend. He deserved to call your uncle. I invited him for important reason," Former Queen Amara explained.

"Yeah but chow time first!" he cheerfully sat on his seat and ate some meals, adding sewer lizards. "You want some!"

"I'm full actually," Klavier declined, sweat dropped.

"Me don't wanna get Ebola," Alyas said nervously.

"Alright, suit yourself... I heard the news about what happened today. Her Mercifulness and Yuty requested me to hire Apollo's bodyguards," Datz reminded.

"Bodyguards?" Apollo raised his brow.

"Yup! Boys, c'mon now!" he called and four ninjas made an appearance with smoke bomb and their poses. "Meet Le-O, Rapael, Don-E and Meki!"

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?!" Alyas jump scared.

"I like turtles," Klavier joked.

"Hmm... Not bad. I should call them Team TMNT but they're guarding at night time. You'll meet another team in the morning," Datz added.

"Let me guess... Kite, Cul, Je, Zen and Lyod," Alyas guessed.

"Whoa! How did you know?!" Datz jolted with the goofy comic relief reaction.

"I learned from Ninjago," Alyas giggled as she took a bite of mochi.

"Is it too much for me to have bodyguards?" Apollo asked.

"Nope, it's fine. If someone tries to poison you, they're going to test it by themselves," Datz explained.

"Sounds like the soldiers sacrifice for their rulers and the country," Apollo mumbled.

"Apollo, I know you don't like bodyguards but please understand about the situation just now," Nahyuta said. Klavier understood him that he cared for his younger siblings. Unlike Kristoph, after their parents were gone, he had the responsibility to work as a lawyer, pay the bill, buy him for what he needs and wants... with his dirty money from the victory by using forgeries and defended the true, rich criminals, not the innocents who wrongfully accused.

Apollo just nodded. "Fine."

After dinner, Alyas and Klavier decided to stay at Apollo's house. Apollo told them about the rent houses aren't enough, even sleeping on the floor with strangers and taking a bath on the kitchen sink at Tempul Temple are uncomfortable that Phoenix Wright had. As they reached to their destination, they thought they're living at Justice Law Office but it's actually at the right side of his office. Apollo's house is prosaic, plain, light blue house with a second floor, a fascinating garden and a steel, human size gates. They're speechless as Apollo opened the gates and entered his home as they followed.

"Before we enter my house, you can take off your shoes. I have some spare slippers on the right side of the cabinet," Apollo reminded.

"Still Japanifonia? Sure. I did that all the time," Alyas nodded.

"Glad you have the extras, Herr Forehead," Klavier smiled.

The door opened and entered the house. On the first floor, it has a living room, with mahogany couches and sofa. A short, round brown table with the deviant dragons' logo. The flat screen TV is on the left side. On the right side, there's an alter and the pictures of his loved ones who passed away, Dhurke, his adopted father, Jove Justice, his actual father and Clay Terran, his best friend and more like a brother. On next side, a dining room. The rectangular, wooden table and eight chairs are the same height as the table. Adding a kitchen with complete utensils and appliances. On the second floor, they have Apollo's bedroom, four guestrooms and one bathroom.

"You can choose the guestroom if you like. I'm heading to bed," Apollo yawned.

"Ja, it's a long day. Good night, Herr Forehead, Fraulein Mizunagi," Klavier bid goodnight.

"Just call me 'Alyas'. Can I call you 'Herr Klavier' or 'Klavi'?" Alyas suggested.

"It depends on you, Alyas," Klavier answered with a kind smile.


	3. Episode 2 part 1

**Since I posted the first chapter, I posted the second chapter by parts.**

Episode 2 – Slice of Life Part 1

*Flashback*

The four-year-old Klavier looked through the toy shop window with his innocent, cute eyes and his short, blonde hair. He wore a simple white t-shirt, dark violet shorts and rubber shoes. As he saw a ukulele, he felt like that he wanted to play the music.

"Klavier, what are you looking at?" his ten-year-old brother, Kristoph asked as he moved his eyeglasses gently. His hair is the same as Klavier but a little bit longer. As well as he wore white T-shirt, skinny jean and rubber shoes. Based on their outfits, they lived in an average family as their mother is a loving housewife and their father is a strict businessman.

"I want that as my birthday gift, big brother," Klavier pointed with his innocent smile.

"You know Papa doesn't like noisy sound. You can choose something else," Kristoph suggested.

"It's alright, Kristoph. Today is your little brother's birthday. I'll buy the ukeleli for him," their mother said, looking at them with a sweet, kind smile.

"Mama, what about Papa? He might hurt you again," Kristoph questioned worriedly.

"Not to worry, sweetheart. Mama is a strong woman," she answered as she stroked his hair. "After I buy it, I'll buy you a book. What is it called, 'Mythology'?"

"Yes, Mama," Kristoph nodded.

After their mother bought the ukeleli for Klavier and a book for Kristoph. The boys held their mother's hands as they walked home.

*Flashback End*

"Klavier, are you spacing out?"

Klavier snapped his thought as he noticed Apollo's concern. "Nein, I looked at the ukelele," he pointed the wooden, ukelele with the mitamah symbol.

"Yeah… Let me guess. Do you want to buy it?" Apollo raised a brow.

"Ja, it's the part of my guitar collection," Klavier answered. "Sir, how much for the guitar?"

"50 dahmas," the salesman responded.

"How about 40?" Apollo suggested.

"49?" the salesman changed the price.

"C'mon, Klavier. Let's go somewhere else," Apollo grabbed Klavier's arm and pulled away slowly.

"Huh?" Klavier confused.

"Alright! 40!" the salesman agreed Apollo's suggestion.

"How about 30 dahmas and a perfect ring for your wife," Alyas popped out of nowhere as she showed the small, velvet box with jade stone on the gold ring.

"DEAL!" the salesman sold the guitar to Klavier by 30 dahmas and the ring.

They walked away from the store.

"Alyas, where did you get that ring? It looked pretty expensive" Apollo asked.

"I just made it. The gold is fake but the jade is real. The guitar shop is mostly expensive like 550 to 1,000 dahmas," Alyas replied.

"You have the skills of lowering the price, Herr Forehead," Klavier amazed by Apollo's 'how to lower the price' skill.

"I learned it from Dhurke, my adoptive father. He bought toys for me and Nahyuta since we were kids," Apollo explained.

"I see. I'm glad you remembered your father. I wish that I would meet him," Klavier smiled.

"I can ask Former Queen Amara to channel him if I have problems. For now, I decided to leave him be in peace," Apollo said.

In two weeks, they decided to separate their workloads. Apollo handled the criminal law which is trusted by the defendants who were wrongly accused. Klavier is fine with the civil law which is not doing the crime investigation. He deals with the rights of people and accounting. As for Alyas, she can take both, investigate the crime scenes, housekeeping and cooking. Mostly, Apollo likes cleaning, even he's the best toilet cleaner. Apollo, Klavier and Alyas worked smoothly on their law careers but they got extremely tired and having two days off on weekends. Today is their day off and they went shopping for one week food and house supplies. Alyas carried a lot bags of ingredients for cooking and baking.

"Alyas, let me help you," Klavier took and carried the bags for Alyas as well as Apollo did the same thing.

"Thanks, Gentlemen!" Alyas thanked.

"You're welcome. You did more than one or two jobs. Here, this is not very heavy," Apollo gave the bag to Alyas for carrying the lighter bag.

"Sure… Hmm… New red underwear?" she guessed.

"Huh! No, they're just socks," Apollo lied as he blushed. Alyas giggled that she knew his expression.


	4. Episode 2 part 2

Episode 2 – Slice of Life Part 2

Meanwhile at the top of the townhouse, three assassins guarded the sharpshooter. The sharpshooter prepared his sniper and took a look into the small telescope. He spotted Apollo's forehead as his target. He readied to pull the trigger but unexpectedly, someone threw a grenade at them. The three assassins panicked as they jumped away from the grenade and exploded, killing the sharpshooter instantly.

"Nyehahaha! Planning to shoot him, eh? I don't think so," a man with an eye patch on the left eye, wearing leopard jacket, black leather pants and dress shoes, laughed like Joker.

The three assassins looked at each other and pulled out their swords. The man smirked as he charged at them with his signature weapon, the 'Demon Fang' dagger. Stabbed and gashed up at the first assassin. Rolled over and slashed at the second assassin on her stomach. The man got up and threw his dagger upward. When it's in the mid-air, he kicked the handle and struck at the third assassin's chest. "You're pathetic!" he pulled it out as the assassin fell down.

"Tsk! You're all no assassins. You're a bunch of wannabes!" the man yelled at them.

"Calm down, Hannya Man," the brown haired man in long, white polo shirt, green necktie, black pants and leather shoes, appeared behind of Hannya Man and folded his arms. "You do know that they have their collars on, right?"

"Oh! Demon Massacre, I forgot-"

*Boom!*

As Hannya Man turned around, the three assassins were exploded to death. "Damn it!"

"We're in the same boat… I can't find clues too. Ema failed to research about the collar. The assassins kept dying if their mission failed by the collars," Demon Massacre clarified.

"Right… Some vacation we're been through," Hannya Man mumbled as he took the sniper and checked on the telescope. Seeing Apollo, Klavier and Alyas are having a good chat while eating magatah'mans (a Khura'inese sweet bun). Next to Apollo's bodyguards from the dark alleys, the black ninja held on his right shoulder. With Hannya Man's one, good eye, he knew that the black ninja shielded Apollo from the sharpshooter, out of sight. "Good thing those power rangers aren't useless… Anyway, the assassins have the mastermind. Why the mastermind killed their own subordinates?"

"To shut them up, I guess," Demon Massacre answered as he put on his gloves and picked the burned collar.

"And why the mastermind wants to kill Apollo Justice? He's an ordinary, innocent lawyer with the title 'Dragon of Khura'in'. He's not a rich man, mafia boss nor wanted criminal."

"Maybe some old enemies wanted to revenge on him. I heard a lot of news at the States but they're all gone… except the illegitimate queen, gone nuts… By the way, I'm going back to work. You said that you hide from the shadows for a while. Well, see ya later, Hannya Man," Demon Massacre bid 'goodbye' as he left.


End file.
